Kurt misses Blaine, Blaine misses Kurt
by klaineforever369
Summary: Kurt and Blaine break up and are deeply depressed. How will they manage?


**This is my second story. I just couldn't resist writting another! thank you all for being so supportive of my last one that just made me want to write another. So this one is about a breakup and them reacting to it. Dont worry they arent mad just verry sad and depressed. One of them even lies... im telling you too much read to find out what happens ;)**

* * *

><p>"All im asking is for you to pick up your crap!" Kurt screams. Why cant he just understand that being sloppy isn't a valid lifestyle.<p>

"Im sorry I wasn't here when you decided you were going to run my life!" Blaine yells. Im not that messy I leave stuff on the ground time to time but its not a habbit im just busy.

"Since when was I running your life? I just want our house to be clean!" Kurt yelled.

"If you cant live with a few things on the floor sometimes then you cant live with me! Im not going to change one stupid thing so you can be saticfied. I know you and there is more on your mind what is it?"Blaine asked.

"I don't know if I want to be with you anymore," Kurt cried out.

"Is it because im messy why what is it?"Blaine asked sweetly.

"Im tired of us we have been fighting on and off my voice is tired of yelling we need a break,"Kurt whispered.

"I agree but can we be friends I don't want us to ignore eachother forever."

"of course I don't know if I could live with us being not at least friends,"

Blaine smiled and packed his things up with kurts help he slept over on the couch.

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine does in the morning is leave and look for a place to stay while trying to find a temporary job while still in school.<p>

He hurts very much but he lives with it.

* * *

><p>Kurt cries for a while until realizing that he has to work. he lives with being alone he hates it but lives.<p>

When he goes to work people ask whats wrong. "I feel sick," he says. To his close friends he says, "Blaine and I are broken up."

* * *

><p>After 4 weeks of not seeing each other Blaine finaly texts Kurt.<p>

_Hey I miss you can we go out for coffee sometime soon –B_

He wants to put the x at the end but he knows he cant. Then he hears a beep

_Im pretty busy but you caught me at the right time. How about tomorrow at the Lima Bean around 5-K_

Kurt made up the part about him being busy he just wants to make Blaine jealous.

* * *

><p>On Saturday Blaine is struggling to get ready he wants Kurt to think that he is holding up fine but not go to over the top about it.<p>

Kurt is having the same issues he wants to look nice but not too nice

* * *

><p>Around five the two meet up.<p>

"Hi Kurt," Blaine says

"Blaine hi how are you," Kurt almost yells. He forgot how good he looked.

"Im fine how are you," Blaine says calmly even though he just wants to hug him.

"Im great I have been auditioning for many plays," Kurt lied. He has been miserable without Blaine.

"that's great get any yet?" Blaine asks. Hoping not he wants Kurt to feel the same as him…lonely

"Yes actually three," Kurt knows that he will come clean when they sit down just not now.

"Great that's…awesome," Blaine almost cries. He wants Kurt back so badly.

Kurt is the kind of person who can live with being alone but not for too long. Blaine just gets depressed and stops eating for a while. Hes going to try to get kurt back soon.

* * *

><p>"you know Kurt I was thinking about the fight we had before we split up. It was silly don't you think?"Blaine says sipping his coffee in between sentences.<p>

"yeah it was about you not being clean and me being mad about it. I was sorta being dumb I was just sick of yelling im sorry about that," Kurt said. He really did feel bad about the stupid fights they got into.

The next thing kurt knew he was wet and feeling horrible. He was crying.

"You know I…I have been lying this whole time. I am a wreck I cant live without you. I have been doing poorly I just wanted you to feel jealous," Kurt admitted

"why would you want to make me jealous I have been doing probably worse I cant live with myself anymore. I kind of need you to live," Blaine says. He hopes they fix everything and get together again.

Just then Kurt runs out crying.

"Kurt wait…KURT WAIT!" Blaine yells.

* * *

><p>Once Kurt gets home he hears a knock then a yell<p>

"why are you so sad. Did… did I do something?"Blaine asks.

"No I want you back I just want a fresh start and that will be really hard concidering what we went through," Kurt says. He opens the door.

" I am willing to try again are you?" Blaine says with the most emotion he can possibly say it in.

"I am defenitly," Kurt says. He wants this more than ever.

Blaine leans in just then and kisses Kurt so very passionately.

Kurt smiles "If we can do more of that definetly willing to try again," Kurt says. He is smirking and blaine looks like he will faint any minute now.

Kurt and Blaine tangle up in eachother on the couch watching various Disney movies. They fall asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

><p>When Blaine wakes up he is supprised with pancakes and bacon.<p>

"oh how ive missed your cooking yum!"

"get used to it i got a new cookbook you will be filled up and never be hungry again!" Kurt says

Blaine is just happy Kurt and him worked things out

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are very much appreciated. i hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


End file.
